A Big Mistake: Jak and Daxter Edition
by CrzyMonkyFrk
Summary: Jak, Daxter and Torn have really done it. Keira, Tess, and Ashlien decide to leave them after an encounter with...Kor? Now the boys must go on yet another adventure to find their lost loves. If they can get Kor out of the tree first. Update!
1. I'm Leaving You

**Hey I decided to do a comedy on Jak and Daxter. Yeah I got other stories going on right now but its okay I won't abandon anything. I hope I won't. This is kind of based of my Teen Titan fic with the same name.**

_A Big Mistake: Jak and Daxter Edition_

"Jak let's go for a walk." Keira tried peeling Jak off the couch. "Come on."

"Not now I'm tired." Jak complained pushing her hands away.

"Stop being lazy let's go!" Keira shouted.

"Me? Lazy! How many times have I saved you butt little missy? I saved the world three times! What have you down with your life?" Jak screamed back.

"If it weren't for me you wouldn't have even made it to Rock Village!" Keira crossed her arms.

"Oh she got you there man!" Daxter laughed gleefully. "Daxter!" Tess the female osttel called. "We're out of mustard!" she walked in with a hot dog in her paw.

"So go get some." Daxter told her. Tess put her hand on her hip stuffing the hot dog into her mouth. "I would but somebody decided it would be wise to turn me into a rat instead of turning himself back to normal!"

"Are you talking about me?" Daxter asked pointing to himself. The door burst open and in walked Torn with his fingers in his ears. "Lalalalala!" he was singing to himself.

"And when are you going to commit? Jak married Keira and Daxter is engaged! I can't wait forever! My biological clock is ticking!" Ashlein was following right behind Torn. She slammed the door behind her.

"How did all you get in here? This is my house!" Jak stood up and everyone looked at him. "I don't know." Torn and everybody else pondered this for a moment before resuming their quarrels.

Just then the door opened again and an old man walked in. "What are you doing here!" Keira cried. "I thought you died!"

"No, I came back. Don't ask how long story. Hey Jak! My homie g dawg!" the old man hobbled over to Jak "Word on the street is you're the son of Damas."

"Yes Kor, we found that out in like the third adventure I think. Was it the third?" Jak asked Daxter. "Yeah buddy. I think so." Daxter was counting his toes.

"I'm pretty sure you did die." Ashlein said agreeing with Keira. "I'm a ghost okay! Happy now you stupid stupid-heads." Kor said.

"Jak don't let him talk to us like that!" Keira said. "Yeah Jak don't let him talk to them like that!" Torn repeated.

"So can you like eat stuff?" Tess asked Kor. "No, I'm a ghost now shut-up this topic is very painful to me."

"Aw the poor ghost is going to cry!" Tess giggled. "Can ghost cry?" Keira asked scratching her head. "I don't think so." Ashlein answered.

"Puny mortals! I will destroy you!" Kor transformed into a giant metal head. "Ahhhhhh!" the girls screamed together. Kor tried to smack Tess with his paw but it went right through her cheek.

"Hey that tickled!" Tess laughed. "Stupid metal head. Can't touch this! Haha!" Tess was rolling over.

"Oh no! Close the window!" Kor screamed but it was to late a gust of wind carried him outside. "I'll be back!"

"You guys are mean! He is just a poor metal head's ghost trying to get by in the world!" Torn sobbed. Everyone looked at him. Daxter made the crazy sign.

"That's it I have had it!" Ashlein cried. "Yeah I have had it to!" Keira said. "Ditto!" Tess agreed. "We don't have to take this." She added.

"Um, take what?" Jak asked. "I don't know." Keira shrugged. "What do we don't have to take?" she whispered to Tess who just shrugged and looked at Ashlein.

"I'm leaving you Torn!" said Ashlein. "Yeah me too! I'm leaving you Torn!" Keira said. "Wait I'm confused!" Daxter shouted. "I'm leaving you." Tess said. "And Keira and Ashlein are leaving Torn."

"But what about me? Who is leaving me?" Jak asked. "Keira is leaving you. I'm leaving Torn and Tess is leaving Daxter." Ashlein confirmed. "But I thought I was leaving Torn." Keira said.

"No your leaving Jak." Daxter said. "Alright someone is leaving me! Oh wait that's bad right?" Jak thought out loud.

"Let's go ladies!" Ashlein called storming out of the house Keira and Tess following closely behind.

The door slammed leaving the men alone together. "Alright boys' night!" Torn screamed. "Did somebody say boys' night?" Krew floated into the room. "Who invited tub-o-lard?" Daxter asked.

"Hey! You know that hurts my feelings! I'm leaving you!" Krew cried and floated into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" Daxter asked. "I'm getting some mustard to go." Krew shouted. "Uh we're out of mustard." Daxter called.

"No! My suffering is complete!" Krew cried. "I'll see you guys later." He said and floated out of the house. "Shouldn't we be like…getting the girls back or something?" Jak asked.

"We'll have to do that later Kor is stuck in a tree." Daxter said pointing outside. "Who wants muffins?" Torn held out a plate of freshly baked muffins. "I made them with love!"


	2. Ashlein Changed Him

I love writing these completely random and out of character fics. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ashlein, Keira, and Tess trudged through the forest. Well Tess sort of rode on Keira's shoulder most the time. "Hey why did we have to leave?" Keira asked Ashlein. "Yeah! We should have kicked them out!" Tess agreed. Ashlein shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I never thought of that."

"That's because you're dumb!" Keira said. "Jak didn't think I was dumb." Ashlein smirked. "Oh no you didn't!" Tess waved her finger. "Don't be talking 'bout my hubby biyatch!" Keira pushed Ashlein. "You left him sister so he is fair game!" Ashlein pushed back.

"Stop! Stop the fighting! I can't take it to see my friends fight like this! It breaks my heart!" The girls turned to look at none other than Krew. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"You tried to kill Jak." Keira said slowly. "Oh that was ages ago when will you get over that?" he laughed shaking the earth. "Earthquake!" Tess screamed. "Run! Run for my life!" Ashlein took off running. "I am not through with you!" Keira took off after her leaving Krew all alone.

"Nobody knows the trouble I've seen! Nobody knows but the Precursors!" Torn sang as Jak and Daxter poked Kor with a long stick. "Let go of the branch Kor!" Jak called to the metal head. "No I'll fall!" Kor cried.

"You're a ghost! It's not like you'll feel it!" Daxter shouted. "Oh so just because I'm a ghost I don't have any feelings?" Kor sobbed. "Well, yeah." Daxter shrugged. "This is stupid let's go look for our babies' mamas." Jak said throwing the stick down.

"We have babies?" Daxter asked. "I hope not." Jak said. "Babies have soft skin!" Torn cooed. "What happened to him?" Daxter asked Jak. "Ashlein changed him." He responded. Daxter shuddered.

"Ok Kor we're leaving!" Jak shouted then walked off with Torn and Daxter. "You know after you move a few of these branches out of the way is makes a cozy little place." But the boys had already left.

"So where do you think they are?" Daxter asked Jak as the walked into the forest. "Why does everyone ask me that?" Jak said. "Shh! I smell someone coming!" Torn was sniffing the dirt.

"Jak! Torn! You!" Samos shouted. "I have terrible news!"

"We know, we know Keira and the girls went missing we're working on that right now!" Jak assured him. "What? My baby girl is out in the wilderness all alone!" Samos screamed. "You morons!"

"What if that wasn't the terrible new then what was?" Daxter asked. "Well, furry one my terrible news was that Kor is stuck in a tree but your terrible news is much worse!" Samos answered.

"Onward men!" Torn shouted pointing in the direction of they we're already going in.

Keira sat by the river. "I'm tired." She complained. "Me too." Tess sat beside her. Ashlein looked at them. "How did you guys get Jak and Daxter to commit to you?" she asked.

Tess shook her head. "I told him 'not until we're married.'" Keira laughed, "I pretended to like some other guy. What was his name? I think it was Eric or Elfred." Ashlein thought for a moment. "Okay, thanks for the help. I'm hungry let's go find food."

So what's going to happen? Will Jak find Keira? Will Daxter find Tess? Will Ashlein find Torn? And will Kor ever get out of the tree? Keep reading and find out!


	3. This Isn't Chapter 4

**New chapter right on. Hope I'm knocking you out of your chairs.**

Keira, Tess, and Ashlein huddled around a fire. "Hungry. Sooo hungry." Tess moaned. "What are you talking about we just had s'mores." Ashlein pointed to the bag of marshmallows. Keira looked around at the trees.

"We're going to die out here. That's it man game over!" Keira sobbed. "Get a hold of yourself woman!" Ashlein slapped her. "Thanks I needed that." Keira sighed. Ashlein slapped her again. "That's for calling me a biyatch!"

Tess stuck her fingers in the ashes then spread them across her face leaving smears that resembled war paint. "From now on we're Amazonians." She growled.

"Keira!" Jak shouted. "You're not yelling loud enough!" Samos hit Jak over the head with his staff. Krew floated up beside Torn. "I saw them!" he cried out.

"If only we knew what direction they went in." Torn sighed. "They went north!" Krew shouted out. "We're going to have to search the whole forest!" Daxter moaned. "No you won't!" Krew said.

"Krew can't you see we're busy!" Jak yelled and pushed the fat man away.

"Hey ya ho ya!" the girls chanted as the danced half-naked around the fire. Kor just happened to blow by. "There you are!" he growled. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Oh no he got out of the tree!" Tess shrieked. Keira lit a branch on fire and held it up to Kor. "Be gone you fowl beast!" Kor took a deep breath and blew the fire clean out. "Well that sucks." Ashlein said softly.

"Head for the hills!" Keira shouted and ran away. "Not until I get my money!" Kor shouted. Tess looked around nervously. "What money."

"Don't play that game! You owe me from the poker game over at Sig's house!" Kor roared. "I don't know any Sig." Tess took a step back. "Yes you do cherry!" Sig stepped into the light. "And you owe me money too!"

"Head for the hills!" Tess shouted now running away failing her arms. "Be gone demon!" Ashlein held up her fingers in the form of a cross. "The power of Christ compels you!" then she too took off running.

Jak was just walking along when something bumped into him. "Keira? I've been looking all over for you!" he hugged Keira tightly. "Ashlein baby!" Torn cried hugging her. Daxter and Tess found each other too but you couldn't see what they were doing because of their height.

"Wait a second!" Ashlein said pulling away from Torn. Everybody looked at her. "They aren't suppose to find us until chapter four."

"This is chapter four." Daxter said. "No this is chapter three." Tess corrected him. "Chapter three! I thought it was chapter five!" Jak scratched his head. "Okay if this is chapter three we weren't suppose to find them." Keira said to Tess.

"Okay so…now what do we do?" Daxter shrugged. "Um, well you girls go that way and we'll go that way. Pretend we never saw each other!" Jak pointed in different directions. "That sounds like a good idea." Keira said and the rest just nodded.

So off the groups went in different directions. And everybody forgot about Kor, Sig, Krew, and Samos so they didn't notice they were gone.


	4. Baby's Daddy

**I must first and foremost apologize profusely for not updating in awhile. Ok more than awhile but I have a good strong defense. My anti-technology mother crashed the computer and we lost just about everything including my Word documents. But that's okay because I'm back and making up for it. Enjoy this chapter.**

Torn sat in the grass strumming his harp. "Ashlein why? Ashlein!" he screamed into the night. "Shut up!" Jak shouted back throwing Daxter into Torn's face. "It's finally chapter four and we're suppose to find the girls before Kor eats them!" Daxter stood up and brushed off his tail. "Okay but why must you be so violent?" Torn sobbed. "That's it I have had it with you!" Daxter hollered. "We're going to change you back into a man!"

Keira lay face up. "That one looks like a bunny rabbit!" she said pointed to a cloud. "And that one looks like a castle!" Ashlein added. "Whoa…That one looks like a cloud!" Tess sighed. "You're the dumbest osttel I have ever met!" Ashlein said. "Hey!" Tess cried. "No she is the dumbest she-osttel you have ever met." Keira pointed out. "How dare you!" Tess screeched. "Well I guess but I have really only met two osttels. Are there many?" Ashlein asked. "I think there is only the two. But I could be wrong you know." Keira answered. "Will you two shut up?" Tess shouted. Ashlein looked at Keira then back to Tess. "Sure why didn't you just ask?"

"You guys…" Tess stuttered. "What? Spit it out girlfriend!" Keira said. "Kor has returned!" The girls spun around to find Kor, Krew, and Sig standing behind them. Lightning flashed and the girls screamed together with the thunder. "Wait…for…me!" Samos stumbled beside Sig. "Oh no it's those guys we forgot about!" Keira screamed. Sig stepped forward and grabbed Tess by her neck. "You owe all of us money cherry!" he said roughly. "But I thought I only owed you and Kor!" Tess complained. "Well Krew and Samos are here trying to get money out of you anyway." Kor explained. "In that case Tess owes me money too!" Ashlein proclaimed.

"But I don't wanna." Torn cried. "You better do it or else I'll push you." Daxter said in response. They were standing out on a branch of a nearby tree. Daxter was in the process of 'remanitizing' Torn. "Guys we have to go." Jak complained from the ground. "Oh go behind a tree buddy!" Daxter called back. "I won't do it!" Torn hugged the branch. "Fine but don't come crying to me when Ashlein leaves you for a real man." Daxter sighed. "Huh?" Torn raised his head a bit. "Yeah she is probably in the arms of some big hero type. Like Jak you know?" Torn's eye started to twitch and he started to growl. Then he let out a howl and leaped from the tree rolling on the dirt in front of Jak. "Uhh, ok?" Jak paused as Daxter jumped onto his shoulder. Torn sniffed the dirt then bolted off down the trail.

Jak chased after him. "I hope you know where you're going!" he shouted. "Jak!" someone screamed. "Keira?" Jak skid to a halt. "Where is everybody?" he asked. "Well everyone is trying to get money out of Tess." Jak looked puzzled. "Why aren't you getting money out of Tess?" Keira shrugged. "Donno." Somebody screamed. "That's Ashlein!" Keira whispered. When Jak and Keira met up with the rest of the group Torn had Ashlein thrown over his shoulder growling and foaming at the mouth. Tess was being held upside down by Sig. Kor was laughing at Tess. Samos was laughing at Daxter who was kicking Sig's shin. Krew was screaming "Stop it can't you see your breaking my heart!"

"Jak, there is something I have to tell you." Keira said. "I'm pregnant." "Alright I'm going to be a dad!" Jak hollered. "But it's not yours." "Oh. Alright I'm going to be a step dad!" "I'm just kidding it is yours." "Uh ok. Alright I'm going to be a dad!" Krew floated over to them. "Oh I am so happy!"

"Hey Torn is kidnapping Ashlein!" someone shouted. Sure enough Torn was hauling Ashlein off into the woods. "Come on let's go get her!" Sig dropped Tess. "Why? I don't even like her really? Do you guys?" Keira asked. Everyone shrugged. "So how was everyone's day?" Tess asked. Everyone shrugged. "Well this is boring let's go find Ashlein." Keira said. "Yay!" everyone cheered.


	5. Fights to the Death

**I'm just going to throw this one out there. I don't own Jak or Daxter or anyone else in this story. Or do I? No I really don't so please don't sue me. Lately I've been thinking about writing a Jak & Daxter fic set during the American Civil War. Just something I'm playing around with if you think it's a good idea please let me know.**

"Ahhhh!" Ashlein screamed failing her arms helplessly. "Help Torn is kidnapping me!" Torn skid to a stop and began to haul Ashlein up a nearby tree. "That's right use those muscles!" she slapped his buttocks as he climbed higher.

"Where'd they go?" Sig asked spinning around. "I'm tired." Keira complained. Kor looked at her. "You're tired! Jak has been carrying you around this whole time!" Keira jumped off Jak's back. "You don't want to start anything with me ghosty." She warned. Tess nodded "You really don't." Kor shook his head and mumbled something.

"You guys I think I found Torn's tracks." Sig pointed to a boot print in the mud a sign stood over it with a giant arrow reading "Torn's footprints." "Ok so let's go. Where's Daxter?" Jak asked looking around. "He is sleeping over there." Krew pointed out. "Wake up you furry fool!" Samos smacked Daxter across the head. "Ok, ok mold for brains I'm awake!" he screamed rubbing his head.

"The tracks end here at the tree." Sig stopped. The group looked up into the tree and gasped. Ashlein was sitting on a branch of the tree smoking and fanning herself. "Ashlein what are you doing!" Keira shouted. "This story is rated T!" "Relax!" Ashlein called down. "We're playing Go Fish!" Torn pushed some leaves out of his way and held up a deck of cards. "I'm winning." He said proudly. "Got any six's?" Ashlein asked curiously. "Shoot!" Torn sighed as he handed over his cards.

"But, we uh, came to rescue you from the rabid Torn." Jak said scratching the back of his head. "You mean you came to rescue me from the hunk of burning elf!" Ashlein squealed in delight. Jak looked back at the others. "So now what to we do? Everything seems to have worked its way out." "Behold me in my glory!" Errol stepped out from behind a tree.

"What are you doing here?" Daxter complained. "I'm here to make the story more complicated." Errol replied winking at Keira. "This story is complicated enough don't you think?" Jak said stepping in front of Keira. "You will not hurt my new friends!" Krew screamed charging towards Errol at a maximum speed of 5 mph. Errol gradually stepped aside. "Noooo!" Krew shouted floating slowly by Errol and over the cliff that lie behind him.

"You killed Krew!" Tess shouted. "Yeah, about that. Does anyone really care?" Daxter asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Ok then now that's settled. I'm going to kidnap Keira!" Errol said. "Why would anyone want to kidnap her? I mean look at her hair! She's a mess!" Ashlein called from the top of the tree.

"You're lucky your way up there! Besides your one to talk miss Tattoo Face!" Keira shouted back. "Ok everyone needs to calm down!" Samos held up his hands. "Jak you must fight Errol to the death for Keira." He announced. "Um, why does it have to be to the death?" Jak asked. "Because I said so!" Samos hit Jak.

"I wanna be in a fight to the death!" Sig moaned. "Ok, Kor and Sig you get in a fight to the death." Samos said. "That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard. I'm already dead!" Kor protested. "What's the matter cherry? You scared?" Sig held up his fist. Kor shook his head.

"Fine but I want to fight Daxter to the death!" Torn called down to them. "I ain't fightin' nobody!" Daxter screeched. "Ok geez don't have a heart attack!" Torn replied.

"Round one will begin….now!" Samos shouted.


	6. You Can't Beat Up a Pregnant Lady!

**Y'all I have made a return to this fic if anyone is still interested in it. I just finished reading it and cracked up so I want to try and finish it. Please don't kill me just enjoy the return of A Big Mistake!!!**

_A Big Mistake: Jak & Daxter Edition_

Jak looked at Errol. Sig looked at Kor. Torn looked at Daxter. Keira looked at Ashlein. Krew didn't look at anyone on account of him being dead.

"Hey! How come no one is looking at me?" Tess complained. "I'll look at you!" Samos said. "Ew no thanks your old."

Torn screamed and jumped out of the tree and onto Daxter. "Ah! Get it off! Get it off!" Daxter cried as Torn pulled on his tail. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate yo- I broke a nail!!" Keira cried as she was punching Ashlein's face.

"Oh yeah you don't want none of this cherry!" Sig taunted as he punched and kicked right through Kor. Kor just rolled his eyes and moaned. "You are all retarded."

"I'll get you you little eco-freak!" Errol shouted. "Hey there is no need for name calling!" Jak cried. "Oh I'm deeply sorry. I didn't mean to offend. I just want to take over the world and steal your wife!" Errol explained.

"It's ok I understand we've all been there." Jak nodded and shook Errol's hand. "JAK!" Keira shouted from inside of one of Ashlein's headlocks. "Oh right sorry." Jak shrugged and punched Errol in the face.

"Ow! You know that really hurt! You're so rude gosh! I hate you all! I'm leaving and don't even try to come after me!" Errol then ran off alone into the woods. "Hurray for Jak!" Daxter shouted before Torn kicked him so high he got stuck in a tree.

"Wait! Why are we fighting again?" Ashlein asked Keira who was in the middle of giving her a pile-driver. "I don't know that last chapter seemed like it was written months ago!" Keira answered dropping Ashlein roughly.

"I'll save you Daxter!" Tess called from below. "No don't touch me!" Daxter screamed. "Oh, stop being such a cry baby." Tess said climbing up the tree. "Ahhhhhh your shaking the tree go down go down!" Daxter cried.

"Well I think I'm going to skip the whole nine months of pregnancy thing and have my baby now." Keira said. "Assuming you didn't lose it in that fight to the death." Kor said while Sig was still punching him.

"Yeah what's the deal with that? You can't beat up a pregnant lady!" Jak shouted at Ashlein. "Stop yelling!" Krew shouted. "What is he doing here!?" Daxter asked when he jumped back onto the ground.

"Kor got to come back so I got to come back!" Krew answered. "Yeah but we kinda like Kor." Torn pointed out. "No we don't!" Jak and Keira said together. "Hello I'm standing right here!" Kor shouted.

"We don't like Kor?" Torn asked. "No he tried to kill us all." Daxter said. "Oh when will you people get over that?" Kor complained. "That doesn't matter!" Samos shouted. "What matters is that Keira is going into labor!"

"I am? Oh I am! Ahhhhhh I'm having a baby!" Keira screamed. Everyone looked around at each other. "I said: Ahhhhhh I'm having a baby!" Keira said again. "Ahhhhhh she's having a baby!" Jak shouted.

"Awwww she's having a baby." Everyone else said.

**Ahhhhhh she's having a baby! Boy or Girl? Find out next chapter!**


	7. Whoa I Have a Baby Guys

**Sorry about the wait I'm a little short on time these days…Please read and review unless of course you're lazy like me and don't review anything but hey that's how things go! Plus I don't have the gas money to drive to your houses and karate chop your face…**

_A Big Mistake: Jak & Daxter Edition_

"Breathe in! Breathe out! Breathe in! Breathe out!" Sig coached. "I can't breathe!!! My wife is having a baby!!" Jak shouted

Keira was giving birth behind some bushes, Tess was helping her and so was Ashlein. "Why can't I give birth in a hospital?" Keira shrieked. "Hey I think its coming!" Tess shouted. "Look you can see the head!" Ashlein wrinkled her nose "Ew no!"

Meanwhile on the other side of the bushes Jak was pacing, Daxter was talking to Sig, and Krew and Kor were talking about what it is like to be dead. Suddenly a baby started o cry.

Tess jumped out and shouted "It's a girl!!!" Jak fainted but everyone just stepped over him…or in Daxter's case stepped on him to go look at the baby. "Aw she's cute! What's her name?" Tess squealed.

"Her name is Supercalifagilisticexpeeallydoces!" Keira sighed. Everyone looked at her with eyebrows raised. "Just ignore her she is high on medication." Samos said.

"Look at the little baby waby." Torn cooed as he pinched the baby's cheek. "Whoa I have a baby guys." Keira laughed "Is this crazy or what? Ah man Tess I can see the air and stuff!"

"How much medication did you give her?" Daxter asked Samos. "Lot's she kept screaming for more. I couldn't control her! It's not my fault!" he cried and ran away.

"Why is everyone crying and running away?" Ashlein asked now. "We don't have time to ask the author we have to fawn over Supercalifagilisticexpeeallydoces!" Tess answered.

Just then Jak woke up and went to go see his baby's momma. "Hey Jak my main man!" Keira shouted when she saw him. "Psst Jak." She whispered. "You'll never guess what just happened." She finished

"What just happened?" Jak whispered back. "I had a baby." Keira whispered again. Jak fainted again. "Somebody wake him up please." Daxter groaned.

"No problem friends. I'll have him up in no time at all." Krew's ghost positioned itself over Jak. "Uh, what are you going to do?" Ashlein asked. "Well sit on him of course." Krew answered. "No!" everyone shouted at the same time.

"Fine do you have a better plan?" Krew asked. "I'll wake the cherry up." Sig stepped forward and began to sing. "At first I was afraid I was petrified! Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side!" Sig sang. "Shut up!" Everyone shouted again.

"Aw I wasn't at the best part yet." Sig cried and ran away. "They need to stop doing that." Ashlein complained again. At this point the author would like to warn Ashlein that if she doesn't stop the author will make _her_ run away crying. "Ok, ok geez." Ashlein defended.

"Ok we still have to wake up Jak." Daxter pointed out. "R-E-S-P-E-C-T find out what it means to me R-E-S-P-E-C-T-" Sig jumped out and was singing again.

"Oh I love this song!" Kor shouted. "Me too!" said Krew. "Suck it to me suck it to me suck it to me!" they sang together. "Oh my Mar my ears are bleeding!" Tess shouted over them.

"Oh man we rock let's take our show on the road!" Sig declared. So Sig Krew and Kor all went off to start a band. "Jak is still asleep." Daxter complained. "Who cares let the man sleep." Keira sighed.

"Keira…this is an intervention." Tess said sternly. "You have a problem." Keira looked around wildly. "I don't have a problem what are you talking about?" she said.

"Ashlein came forward. "YOU HAVE A PROBLEM!" she shouted and slapped Keira. "Hey you can't slap her she just had a baby!" Torn objected. "Ok, ok I'm sober now. You guys are the best friends I've ever had." Keira started to cry.

By this time the baby started to cry and Jak woke up quickly. "Oh cool he has father-radar." Tess giggled. "I want father-radar!" Torn complained. "We'll get to that later." Ashlein winked.

"So this is my daughter? What are we going to name her?" Jak asked. "Well I was going to name her Bob because I thought she would be a boy but now that she is a girl I was thinking Bobina." Keira said.

"I think Bobina is a great name!" Jak answered holding his baby girl. "Hello Bobina." He cooed.

"Ok wait! Stop the whole story!" Jak suddenly cried out. "I have done a lot of stupid things in this story but I am not going to name my daughter Bobina!" he shouted.

"Well what would you suggest then?" Tess asked. "I don't know. What about Amanda?" Jak shrugged. "Amanda is fine with me." Keira said. "So her name is Amanda?" Daxter questioned. "Yup Amanda it is." Jak answered.

"No fair she gets a normal name and I get stuck with 'Torn'" Torn moaned. "Who would name their kid Torn??"

"Quit complaining you cry baby." Daxter said. "Why you little!" Torn jumped on Daxter and the two began to fight again.

Off in the distance someone started to scream for help. "Hey I think that's my daddy." Keira sat up. "Who cares he is old his going to die soon anyway." Ashlein said as she stepped out of the way of Torn and Daxter rolling around on the ground.

"Yeah but we should probably go save him." Jak pointed out. "Ok but let's do it next chapter I'm kinda worn out." Keira sighed. "Sounds good to me!" Tess nodded and laid down for a nap.

**Until next time…let us hope Samos is not dead by then…**


End file.
